familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Isaac Allerton (1628-1701)
|contributors=MainTour |birth_year=1627 |birth_month=5 |birth_day=22 |birth_date-approx=aft |birth_address=Plymouth Colony |birth_locality=Plymouth, Massachusetts |birth_county=Plymouth County, Massachusetts |birth_nation-subdiv1=Massachusetts |birth_nation=United States |birth_places-other=Kingdom of England |death_year=1702 |death_month=10 |death_day=25 |death_locality=Copley, Virginia |death_county=Westmoreland County, Virginia |death_nation-subdiv1=Virginia |death_nation=United States |death_places-other=Kingdom of England |ifmarried-g1=true |wedding1_year=1652 |wedding1_date-approx=c |wedding1_county=Plymouth County, Massachusetts |wedding1_nation-subdiv1=Massachusetts |wedding1_nation=United States |ifmarried-g2=true |wedding2_year=1663 |wedding2_date-approx=c |wedding2_county=Westmoreland County, Virginia |wedding2_nation-subdiv1=Virginia |globals= }} Biography COL. ISAAC ALLERTON, son of Isaac Allerton (1586-1658) and Fear Brewster (1606-1634), was born on 11 May 1628 at Plymouth Colony, Massachusetts and died on 25 October 1702 in Cople Parish, Westmoreland County, Virginia. He was married twice: Hi was a colonel, merchant, and trader in colonial America. He was first in business with his father in New England, and after his father's death, in Virginia. He was a burgess for Northumberland County and a councilor of Virginia. Plymouth Colony Birth He was born in Plymouth, Massachusetts, sometime after May 22, 1627 and before September 21, 1631; however, no birth record has been found for him.123 He was the son of Mayflower Pilgrim Isaac Allerton1 and his second wife Fear Brewster,1456 the daughter of Elder William Brewster, the Pilgrim colonist leader and spiritual elder of the Plymouth Colony,12 and passenger aboard the Mayflower and one of the signers of the Mayflower Compact; and Mary Brewster. Fear arrived at Plymouth, Massachusetts on July 10, 1623 aboard the Anne. Fear died sometime before December 12, 1634. His father had been married first to Mary Norris who died on February 25, 1621. He had 3 half-siblings: Bartholomew, Remember and Mary, the last surviving passenger of the Mayflower.13 After Fear's death, he moved to the New Haven Colony, and by 1644 had remarried to his third wife, Joanna Swinnerton. Because of the general ire of the Plymouth Colony against his father, he had moved to the New Haven Colony. As a result of the upheavals of losing his mother and his father moving away, the young Allerton became a member of the extended family of his grandfather William Brewster and eventually joined the family of his uncle Love Brewster. He was tutored by his grandfather Brewster prior to entering college.15 He graduated from Harvard College in Cambridge, Massachusetts in 1650.[ Move to Virginia When his first wife Elizabeth died circa 1660, he moved his family to Northumberland County, Virginia in Virginia's Northern Neck. Initially he settled in Wicomico at the far eastern end of the county on land adjacent to the Chesapeake Bay and in the vicinity of the plantation of Richard Lee II. Career in Virginia 1663 Allerton was a justice of Northumberland County. In 1667 he was a member of the "Committee of the Association of Northumberland, Westmoreland and Stafford Counties". He became a member of the Virginia militia and ultimately rose to the rank of colonel.23 As a major in 1667, he served under Colonel John Washington, the great-grandfather of president George Washington,15 in order to subdue Susquehannock and Doeg Indians, who were raiding settlements. Allerton served as justice of the peace and member of the House of Burgesses in 1676-77. During Bacon's Rebellion Allerton was a member of the House of Burgesses but remained loyal to the governor. Allerton's family developed a close relationship with Lee's family. Both Allerton and Lee were senior officers in the Virginia militia and both served as members of the General Court of Virginia. Records of the region indicate that Allerton and Lee participated in commerce, governmental affairs and social activities. In 1691 Allerton, Lee and John Armistead refused to take the oath recognizing William and Mary as England's rightful rulers.15 Lee's younger brother Hancock (1652–1709)30 married Allerton's daughter Sarah (1670–1731) following the death of Hancock's first wife. They became the great-grandparents of President Zachary Taylor,31323334 through their daughter Elizabeth Lee and grandson Colonel Richard Taylor, an officer in the Continental Army in the American Revolutionary War.15 Another great granddaughter was Mary Willis Lee35 (1757–1798), the daughter of Hancock Lee II (1709-1762) and Mary Willis30 (1716–1766). She married Ambrose Madison36 (1755–1793). He was the son of James Madison, Sr., the owner of a tobacco plantation in Orange County, Virginia; and the brother of James Madison37 (March 16, 1751 – June 28, 1836) an American politician and political philosopher who served as the fourth President of the United States (1809–1817) and is considered one of the Founding Fathers of the United States. Marriage & Family 1st Marriage: Thurgood 1. First to ELIZABETH in 1652 in Plymouth, Massachusetts, and they became the parents of two known children. According to at least one source her last name may have been "THURGOOD" or "THOROUGHGOOD" 2nd Marriage: Willoughby 2. Secondly to ELIZABETH WILLOUGHBY in about 1663 in Westmoreland County, Virginia, and they became the parents of four children that we know of including MARY ALLERTON who married JOHN NEWTON. References * [http://www.amazon.com/exec/obidos/ASIN/B012U93P96/maintourvacationA/ History of the Allerton family in the United States : 1585 to 1885], and a genealogy of the descendants of Isaac Allerton, Mayflower pilgrim, Plymouth, Mass. Fascinating story of this family of Mayflower descendants that helped settle the new world. * Isaac Allerton - Disambiguation page * Allerton in Plymouth County, Massachusetts - first families * Immigrant_Ships_To_America/First_Families/Mayflower * Isaac Allerton - MayflowerHistory.com Category:17th-century English people Category:American merchants Category:People of the Plymouth Colony Category:American planters Category:People of colonial Connecticut Category:Harvard University alumni Category:House of Burgesses members Category:Lee family of Virginia Category:People of colonial Massachusetts Category:People from Duxbury, Massachusetts Category:People from Northumberland County, Virginia Category:People from Plymouth, Massachusetts Category:People from Westmoreland County, Virginia Category:Virginia colonial people Category:Zachary Taylor family